


Undercover in Suburbia

by benjaminrussell



Series: Shadow of the Templar Week 2017 [5]
Category: Shadow of the Templar - M. Chandler
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: SotT Week 2017 Day 5: DomesticJohnny and Nate go undercover as a couple in the suburbs in an attempt to get evidence of a politician's corruption, however other things become evident instead.





	Undercover in Suburbia

Nate and Johnny had been undercover in the DC suburbs for seventeen days when Nate slipped up. They were pretending to be a couple who’d just moved to the neighbourhood from the city after Nate gave up his job in marketing to set up his own YouTube channel. That gave him an excuse to spend a lot of time in the house fiddling with cameras and the other bits of hardware they were using to monitor the corrupt politician’s home a few doors down the cul-de-sac, while Johnny’s cover story was that he was a successful freelance designer who did most of his work from home, with occasional trips into the city to meet clients. Those trips enabled him to meet up with Simon and report on their progress in person, and now it was time for another one. Nate and Johnny had already written summary reports containing all their important findings (basically nothing so far as the politician was good at keeping her shady business secret), and Johnny was about to head out to his truck. It wasn’t Johnny’s own truck of course, as that would stick out like a sore thumb in this neighbourhood, but a fairly new one that the FBI kept for situations like this. He was still complaining about it, entertaining Nate with anecdotes about how awful it was compared to Johnny’s rust bucket.

Two and a bit weeks of acting like a loving couple whenever they were outside the house had led Nate to get used to the casual affectionate touches, and that was entirely what he blamed when he reached up to straighten Johnny’s tie while they were still inside, out of sight of the neighbours. He was sure that Johnny was going to tease him about it, but when he dared to glance at his friend’s expression he was just smiling softly. Nate cleared his throat awkwardly and was about to wish Johnny a good journey when Johnny spoke up, still with that same affectionate smile on his face.

“We should go out on a proper date when this is over.” Nate gaped at him, finding it hard to believe that Johnny was actually suggesting they go on a date after all the times he’d daydreamed about it. He then belatedly realised that Johnny was waiting for an answer and hurriedly replied, “Yes! I’d love to! I’ve been dreaming about it.” Then he realised his brain to mouth filter was no longer working, shorted out by the whole idea, and he shut his mouth with a click before he said anything else embarrassing. ‘ _Smooth,_ Nate, _smooth,’_ He thought while hoping that his words didn’t make Johnny change his mind. Although he was well used to Nate’s idiosyncrasies by now, so he probably shouldn’t be surprised, and oh there, he was laughing at Nate now. A deep chuckle that hit Nate right in the gut and made him want to pounce on Johnny right then and there, and because his filter still wasn’t working, he blurted out, “Can I kiss you?” Johnny didn’t reply, but instead just pulled Nate in and pressed a soft, gentle kiss to his lips. Even that brief contact was better than Nate had imagined, and only made him want to kiss Johnny more, an irrational part of him thinking that they could call off the rendezvous with Simon so they could make out. Johnny broke away but didn’t go far, just far enough to look Nate in the eye as he spoke, “I’ve been dreaming about that.” His eyes crinkled in amusement, and Nate stopped thinking, reaching up to grab Johnny’s shirt and tug him back in so he could kiss him soundly. Johnny’s lips were warm and slightly chapped, and Nate decided at that moment that he would never tire of the feel of them, or of Johnny pressed against him, wrapping his arms around him, or even just of Johnny in general. Johnny made a soft noise and murmured against Nate’s lips, “Simon can wait.” Then he picked Nate up, causing Nate to squeak and hurriedly wrap his legs around Johnny’s waist in order to not be dropped, and carried him through into the living room so he could lay down on the sofa with Nate top on of him. Nate shifted to a comfortable position and dove in again to kiss Johnny once more.

***

“What took you so long?” Simon complained when Johnny finally made it to their arranged meeting spot, “It’s a half hour drive and you were an hour late!”

Johnny shifted his toothpick to the other side of his mouth, and then deadpanned, “Something came up.”

 ***

(When he recounted the story to Nate later, the younger man buried his face in Johnny’s chest and groaned, “I can’t believe you said that to _Simon!_ ”)

**Author's Note:**

> My housemate and I made a list of fluffy, tropey things to include in this fic, however I ran out of time so you just get this one scene instead. Hopefully the sheer fluffiness will make up for it!
> 
> Maybe I'll write the rest at some point...
> 
> Say hi on [tumblr!](http://benjaminrussell.tumblr.com/)


End file.
